


How to Tame a Yandere

by 37054ljH



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Dominance, Dominant Masochism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Punishment Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive and Needy Ayano, The Reader is one dominant boy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: Ayano has been a very bad girl, and it's something you're more than happy to punish her for.**This story contains explicit sexual content as well as mentions of blood and violence, so please do not read if you are under eighteen or are offended by these themes.**





	How to Tame a Yandere

You eyed the bloodstained girl with a raised eyebrow, watching as she tried, and failed, to keep the knife hidden from you. Her face was also filled with shame at being caught by you of all people, even though she clearly had done this just for you.

Now, had this been anyone else, you would've rewarded her, but not today.

You stepped closer to her. "Have you forgotten Ayano?" you asked, voice low and dark, and you saw Ayano shiver in response. "Have you forgotten what I've told you?"

"N-No," Ayano whimpered, and you watched as her breathing became hard and labored, her cheeks turned pink, and her expression turned into one of needy submission. "I...I haven't forgotten."

You smirked. Oh you were never going to get tired of seeing her like this.

"So you know what's going to happen next, right?"

Ayano shivered in response, and she began to breathe even harder.

By now you were close enough to her that your bodies were close to touching, and you could feel her body's additional heat and her hot breath against your clothes. You frowned in disapproval.

How dare she have that expression when she still had her clothes on.

You took Ayano's chin into your fingers and when you tilted her face up her nose was touching yours.

"You need to be punished."

Before Ayano could say anything, you threw her over your shoulder, causing her to squeak in surprise before she began to pant even harder with need. She whimpered when you slowly went to her bedroom, and you smirked, loving the power you have over this dangerous girl.

And you always enjoy breaking her at whatever chance you get.

Eventually the both of you arrived to Ayano's bedroom, and before Ayano could prepare herself, you threw her to the bed, causing her to squeak again. When she recovered, the black-haired girl looked at you with an eager and yet fearful expression, and you took your time with obtaining your key toys.

Handcuffs, a whip, and a dildo.

"(M-M/N)...?" whispered Ayano, shaking.

Grinning huskily, you got onto the bed with her, and you roughly grabbed her wrists and handcuffed her wrists to the bedpost, and once the cuffs were secured, you quickly ripped off her bloodstained school uniform until she was only wearing her bra, panties, black socks, and shoes. The blush of Ayano's face made her cheeks resemble tomatoes, and she was starting to lose her mind from you teasing her so.

Good.

"Get ready Aishi," you whispered seductively as you pounced onto her. "Because you're going to be walking through Hell."

Then you attacked her.

Ayano cried out when you attacked her skin, drool streaming down the side of her chin as your nails dug so deep that blood was drawn. You also attacked her mouth with your own, kissing her so much that she was quickly losing breath, and you only pulled away when she was on the verge of passing out. You also began to trace her vagina with your finger, but never went inside it, causing Ayano to cry out in dismay.

Eventually you got tired of this.

"Move over," you ordered, watching with a smirk as the desperate Aishi did as she was told. "Now, lift up your ass."

She did.

Then, without warning, you turned on the dildo and forcefully inserted it into her vagina.

Ayano cried out, soon moaning when the vibrating object proceeded to drive her into insanity. She was moaning so much that she never noticed your fingers removing her bra, taking off her socks and shoes, and were now in the process of ripping off her panties.

She was completely bare before you, and you were not.

"N-No fair...!" she moaned, as more saliva escaped her mouth.

You grinned. "Too bad Aishi," you replied. "You don't have the right to complain, not after what I've warned you not to do."

Ayano only whimpered in response.

"Now, dance for me," you ordered, pulling the cuffs from the bedpost. Ayano shook as she tried to do as you were told with the vibrating dildo inside her, and from there she began to perform the sexy dance that she had just for you, all while you watched with a victorious smile from your spot on the bed. She was panting so hard that she stumbled a bit, and she even looked at you with pleading eyes, but didn't dare complain, knowing you would make her torment last longer if she did.

Then finally Ayano collapsed to her knees, whimpering like no other, and you stood up, preparing your whip.

"Tell me Ayano," you began, "how much do you want me?"

Ayano panted hard before answering. "M-Master..." she whimpered. "I-I want you so bad."

"I can't hear you."

"Please Master! I want you so bad!"

You smirked. "Oh, I'll give you want you want my sweet killer, but first..." You reached out and tugged on her hair, hard, causing her to cry out in pleasure, and you threw her back on the bed, taking yourself with her. Throwing the whip away, you uncuffed her hands and reached into her vagina, pulling out the vibrating dildo, and allowed Ayano to wrap her arms around you, but it wasn't long before she began to tug at your clothes, wanting them off you.

You chuckled. "You're that desperate?" You didn't give Ayano a chance to answer when you continued. "Patience now, my killer, I'll give you what you want."

You then slowly began to strip yourself, keeping your eyes on your girlfriend the entire time. Ayano watched your every move, her desperation becoming apparent the more time that passed, and when you were finally completely bare in front of her, she was unable to contain herself.

You leaned over her, still smiling. "How much do you want me again?" you asked.

Ayano whined. "M-Master--!"

"How much Ayano?"

"I..." Ayano whimpered. "I want you so bad Master! Please punish me further! I've been a very bad girl! Please! Punish me!"

You chuckled. "Of course." Then, without giving her a warning, you completely plunged yourself into her.

Ayano gasped, her dark eyes going so wide that it was a miracle they stayed intact in their sockets, and now, as you began to thrust yourself into her repeatedly, she moaned so much that the appearance of euphoria couldn't be contained. In fact, you were sweating a lot and on cloud 9 yourself, and you were digging into Ayano so much that you were touching her womb.

"Ah! F-Faster Master, p-p-please, faster!" Ayano begged, and suddenly you brought yourself from her, and before your girlfriend could whine, you pushed her over and forced her head into the pillow before plunging yourself into her again, going faster this time. Ayano began to scream in euphoria, which was muffled by the pillows, and her skin was now so slick that you would've been surprised that you still had a good grip on her if you were able.

But that didn't matter to you, not now at least.

Then you roughly grabbed Ayano's bangs, bringing her head from the pillows as you rested your chin on her slick shoulder.

"Have you learned your lesson, my killer?" you asked in a whisper. Ayano shivered when your breath tickled her ear.

"M-Master..." she wheezed. "I-I have learned...my lesson. I-I won't...do that again!"

"Really?" you asked, turning her over. "I don't believe you."

Now, let's just say that you and Ayano were going to be at war with each other for the rest of the night

~~~

The next day, Ayano came to school with a look of euphoric bliss on her face, and she was limping so much that she looked drunk as she walked into the school, not noticing the weird looks she was getting from the rest of the student body. Nearby, you watched her, smirking to yourself, but this didn't go unnoticed by the girl next to you, who happened to be your good friend, Osoro.

"What did you do?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

You smirked at her. "Let's just say I had to punish a really naughty girl."

Wow, you've made the most dangerous delinquent of the school blush. Who would've thought?

Oh well. At least Ayano will behave for the time being, but you had a feeling that she would want you to punish her again later.

Such a masochistic girl.

You love it.


End file.
